The Man Who Appears Everywhere
by Rose Tyler1110
Summary: I don't own any of the characters. All rights go to original Owners. Sam and Dean discover the Doctor, but when the Daleks take over, they team up to defeat the Daleks, who have teamed up with the Demons. ((Sorry i'm bad at Summaries))
1. Chapter 1

**The Man Who Appears Everywhere**

**Doctor Who & Supernatural Crossover**

**Chapter 1: The Case**

Sam looks at his computer screen, curious about a possible case he has found. "Dean, come take a look at this..." Deans walks over to Sam and asks "Is it a case?"

"I think it might be, check this out, this guy has been appearing everywhere in history. Always looks the same, and there is always trouble when he is around."

"It could be different people, people look alike"

"Yeah, but do they always wear the same clothes?" Dean takes a closer look at the computer. "Ok, I guess this could be something, but what are we looking at?" "Well, look at this, there are many different conspiracy theories about who he is, and he's not the only one, look there is at least 10 others…" Dean pulls over a chair and sits next to Sam. "Is there anything in common except that there's always trouble?" Sam types on the computer and shows Dean another web page of conspiracy theories. "Apparently, every time he's there, there is always this blue Police Telephone Box, from London 1900's." Dean frowns. "Police Telephone Box? What does that have to do with anything?" "I don't know, but it's there, every time he's around."

"Do we have a name?"

"Not really a name, but it seems like that he goes by "The Doctor""

"Ok, so where has this "Doctor" last been spotted."

"About a week ago in London, you know when that whole scenario with the small black cubes ended."

"But that was a week ago, even if he was there, small chance he's still there."

"Well, he goes wherever there's trouble, so I guess we look for trouble we find "The Doctor""


	2. Chapter 2: The Disappearances

**Chapter 2: Finding Trouble**

The TARDIS shakes as it flies through the time vortex.

"Doctor, where are we off to this time?" Amy asks a she grabs on the TARDIS console.

"Nevada, people are being taken from the streets"

The Doctor grabs onto the TARDIS console to steady himself.

"Trouble?"

"Oh Yes!"

TARDIS thuds and the Doctor and Amy go tumbling to the floor.

Laughing they get up from the floor and head for the door.

"Come along Pond"

Amy excitedly follows the Doctor out the door.

"So, when are we?" She excitedly asks

"We are in 2011, not far from your year."

Amy looks around and notices papers stapled to a tree.

"Doctor Look, 6 people went missing the past week."

"Six people, whoever this is, what do they want from these people."

A women come by, a staples another paper to the tree.

"Not good, looks like they just snatched a seventh victim."

"Any idea who is doing this?" Amy looks over to the Doctor.

"No idea but it's definitely alien, the TARDIS detected a spaceship in orbit, but they're masking their signal so the TARDIS can't tell what ship.

Amy points to another tree. "Look, there are 8 more here, that's 15 innocent people being taken for no reason"

"Come on, let's do some digging around."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Dean walks over and peers over Sam's shoulder.

"Have you found him yet?"

Sam jumps in his seat and looks at Dean annoyed.

-"A little warning next time? But I have, look, Nevada, a small town, there have been 15 missing people reported in the last week, the police have been calling it kidnapping since this many in such a small town is very unlikely."

-"What makes you think this 'Doctor' is there?"

-"Well, I don't but worth a shot, and it's still a case."

Sam stood up and closed his laptop. "Anyway the police reported a strange blue police box appearing on a sidewalk this morning."

Dean grabbed the keys and headed for the door.

"Well, like you said worth a shot, he appears where trouble is, this is trouble."

_-The next day_

Sam woke up in the Impala, and looked over to still asleep Dean. They had arrived at Nevada and planned on searching for "The Doctor" the next day. Sam quietly opened the door and go out to get some fresh air when he heard two people approaching. Sam looked behind, shocked he stumbled and hit the floor, in front of him was the strange blue police box, the same one people have seen, when encountering this man. He must have made a bit of noise because Dean tiredly stumbled out and walked over to Sam.

Dean grumpily asked "What's all this noise you're making I'm tryi-"

Dean stares at the box and then looks at Sam.

"Well I'll be damned"

Sam shrugs noticing the two people he had heard earlier where approaching the box.

They were talking, the young girl with the bright ginger hair said "Doctor, what do you think is kidnapping all these people"

Dean steps closer to them, exchanges a look with Sam and mumbles, "She called him _Doctor._"

The man, the strange man, wore a bow tie, just like in the pictures they had found online. It was him, the Doctor.

Dean began to approach him with determination, but Sam blocked him.

-"Wha-?"

-"Wait, he might be trying to help just listen."

They quickly climbed into the car, but cracked the window open so when they approached the box, they could still hear them.

"I don't know, Cyberman, Dalek, Sontaran.. Could be anything come on, let's see if the TARDIS has figured it out yet." He unlocked the box, and they both walked in and door slammed behind them.

-"Sammy? Did he say alien?"

-"I think so, yeah."

-"So there's such thing as aliens now?"

Dean gets out and heads toward the strange box.

-"Dean, what are you doing?" Sam follows Dean out and stares at the box.

-"Well apparently I'm knocking."

Dean knocks on the door three times loud and clear.

Footsteps sound inside and he can hear voices but can't make out what they're saying. He knocks again.

This time the door opens and out pops the Doctor he quickly closes the door beifre they can see what's so special about this box.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor."


End file.
